Weiss, The Witch of Bitterness
by Maty-chan101
Summary: I am a witch. The Witch of Bitterness, I got the title because my magic can give out a cold sensation. The other witches respect me, I feel needed and i'm happy. My family, my friends, my servants….no one knows of my secret, and I intend to keep it that way. No matter what.


**I am obsessed with RWBY, so I decided to make a crossover fic for it. Alright, time to read. -takes out list- I do not own Umineko or RWBY in any sort of fashion, nothing belongs to me, yada yada yada! Enjoy~!**

_I am a witch. The Witch of Bitterness, I got the title because my magic can give out a cold sensation. The other witches respect me, I feel needed and i'm happy. My family, my friends, my servants….no one knows of my secret, and I intend to keep it that way. No matter what._

_Today was my first day at Beacon and I already had a not so good start, I ran into this girl who knocked over my luggage. I was a bit mean to her but then she exploded, well…not actually explode but anyway, I also ran into another girl who seemed to know me, I don't know how but I didn't really care. Later I found the other girl, Ruby I think, and she was talking to her sister about me, she said I was cranky….I didn't expect her to understand, I wanted to apologize to her but, I just ended up yelling at her again. I'll never make new friends at this rate._

Weiss was sleeping, tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable, much was on her mind. Like how the witches would react, seeing her in an academy that could be a serious threat. She began having nightmares of Bernkastel and Lambdadelta making fun of her, Ange hating her, Beatrice ignoring her, everyone laughing or hurting her. She woke up panting and sweating, like she just finished running for a mile. She looked around to see everyone was asleep, so she snuck out of the room and ran outside. Once the door shut, Blake woke up, hearing the door close. She got up as well and snuck out to see who left. Weiss, not knowing about Blake, was walking around. She was lost in thought, not knowing what to do, not knowing who to turn to. "You look sad, Weiss-chan!" A child-like voice said. She looked to see it was Maria.

"Maria? What one earth are you doing here!?" Weiss asked, running up to the child. "Uuu~! Maria was looking for you!" She answered. "So you applied to Beacon, bravo~!" She clapped, Weiss quickly held her hands. "Shhh! Please stay quite, Maria!" She scolded, in a quiet voice. "Uuuu!" Maria pouted, but obeyed. The two of them walked around for a bit till finally sitting down somewhere. While they were walking and talking, Weiss told Maria all about the nightmare and why she was so scared. "I don't know what to do, Maria.." Weiss said, looking down. "They won't care." Maria replied. "Yes they will! They'll think i'm a liability and execute me!" Weiss said, in a worried voice, Maria walked up to her and hugged her. "Uuuu! Maria will always love Weiss!" She said, smiling. Tears welled up in Weiss' eyes as she hugged Maria back. "Thank you…" She whispered. Maria simply nodded, with a bright smile on her face. "Well Maria better go~! Bye, bye Weiss-chan!" She waved goodbye before disappearing into golden butterflies. Weiss frowned once she left, feeling all alone again. She decided to practice her magic as she made a golden butterfly appear in her hand. She the crushed it in her hand as it turned into a snowflake. "You're a witch!"

Weiss quickly got up and saw who shouted that. It was Blake, who had a surprised look on her face. "W-what are you talking about!?" Weiss shouted, trying to act innocent. "Don't play dumb, I saw it. I know what you are, you're not like Glynda, you're the Witch of Bitterness." Blake stated, Weiss' eyes grew big. "H-how did you know?" She asked. "Let's just say, I know a lot about witches." Blake answered. Weiss then took out her myrtenaster, getting ready to fight. "I don't want to have to kill you, but if it means protecting the other witches, so be it!" She said. Blake stood there emotionless, she then smirked and said. "No need, i'll keep it a secret."

"What?" Weiss was very surprised, she was going to keep it a secret? '_NO! IT'S A TRICK_!' She thought. "How do I know you aren't tricking me?" She questioned. "….A friend of mine knows a witch, and i'm sure she would be upset if I told. So don't worry." Blake answered. Weiss sighed and put away the myrtenaster. "Fine….but I still don't trust you." She said as she walked away, pushing her with her shoulder while doing so. Once she was back inside, Blake sighed. She then took out a letter and read it. "_Dear Blake, how's Beacon? I know it's a bit early to write a letter already but, I couldn't help myself~! I wanna make sure you're having a nice time. Even if i'm trapped in this endless loop with no way of stopping it, I still want you to be happy, we both do. I'm sure it will all end soon, they'll grow tired and we won't have to worry about it any longer. Then I can finally see you again, after god knows how long. We miss you. Love, Shannon._"

Blake held the letter close to her and smiled. She walked back to the dorm, whispering. "….I miss you too Shannon."

**Yeeeep! That's it.**

**Hope you liked that, and I might make another RWBY fanfic crossover with Sonic. We'll see~**

**See ya, lovely~!**


End file.
